youngjusticetitansfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Streak
Black Streak (real name Wes Cannon, born August 16, 1997) is a member of The Titans. He is a former protege of Virgil Hawkins, better known as Static. Personality Cold and calculating, soft-spoken, leads by example not words, people tend to think he has no feelings, keeps the same serious expression, thinks before or while he is moving, and always has a plan, and a back-up plan. Calm, cool, collected, good attribute for pressure situations, bad attribute because he doesn't have the best personal relationships with his teammates, and frequently conducts plans without filling in his teammates, therefore lacking chemistry and prefers to be alone when on downtime. Also said to have an, "inferiority complex," which, "makes him come off as having a superiority complex." Likes to not have to speak as much, but when feeling challenged or belittled, will not stand down to anybody. Physical Appearance Wes is an slightly undersized African-American male even for his age, and is considerably smaller than most of his teammates standing at 5' 4", and while skinny is strong in his frame. Has a little afro as his hair, which he likes to keep as small as possible and not protruding. Always has on a pair of shades, and makes it seem like a priviledge to actually see his dark brown eyes. Civilian: Black hoodie with Static Shock's insignia on front, sunglasses, slightly baggy dark jeans, black sneakers. Has plain black backpack on him everywhere he goes, holding in it his hero costume. Slight build, but muscular for his size Hero: Black Slimline suit, with Gold V style across the front and back. Black Gloves, with three Gold compartments, one on back of hand, one on forearm, and one on wrist. History Early History Wes was a perfectly normal child, living with mother Marsha Cannon and father William Cannon as an only child in the suburbs of Dakota. Wes’ world turned upside down when he was 10. His parents got a divorce and Wes was forced to stay with his mother while his dad was forced to move to Gotham. Distraught by sudden turn of events, Wes ran away from home to a quiet pier that he liked. That same night, a gang war broke out on the pier next to him; he went to go check it out. The event known in Dakota as the "Big Bang happened, and Wes inhaled the gasses. Seemingly fine for years, his powers of superspeed and endurance slowly came up until eventually he was a full-fledged superpowered individual. At the same time, growing up in the home of his single parent mother, Wes became cold-hearted, unfeeling, but also very mature for his age, knowing that he had to do something with his life to help his Mother. Wes began to feel that emotions were just a weakness, like his love for his father, and cut them out of his life. Idolizing the local heroes Static and Gear since they first came onto the scene, he felt it was necessary for somebody to take up the mantle after they left when Wes was 12. As Black Streak, he became the new face of justice against the evil side of the Bang Babies. In a return visit to Dakota, Static and Gear teamed up with Black Streak to foil some crimes in the area. January 8th, 2011 Was found in Dakota fighting crime by his future team and promptly attacked them. On top of that, the misunderstanding caused a rift between him and the rest of the Titans, by calling Atticus an "Ape", and stinging the girls by calling them all Atticus' "fangirls." This resulted in a teamwide instant hatred for him. After reasoning, he followed the rest of the Titans to the Hall of Justice, was their team was officially created. Since then had been with the Titans in the Tower, electing to remain there. Powers and Abilities Super speed and super endurance, superior intellect, lacks brute strength. Equipment Chill Pill: Carries “chill pills” in pouch on the back of his hand, invented by Gear and given a warehouse full, chill pills cool down Wes’ body and anything it touches, meaning most notably his suit; while at the same time replenishing his energy. Gadgets and Weapons: He carries most notably his staff in the top compartment, and smoke bombs and Zap-caps in the lowest compartment, but gadgets will adjust depending on mission. Relationships Godhand: Person that was tasked with finding him and reasoned with him into joining the Titans. When BS initially fought off his soon to be partners in Dakota, BS's primary target became Atticus, being the only male. In the midst of fighting, Atticus got BS into a choke hold while stationed on BS's back. Thinking the proverbial phrase, 'Get the monkey of his back', this evolved into BS's nickname for Atticus. The two still share a hate-hate relationship, and Black Streak refers to him as "Ape" or "Apeman" frequently after the events of their meeting. Although BS respects Atticus for his fighting, he doesn't appreciate the way Atticus treats BS like a child, even though he is clearly mature beyond his years, and more mature than other Titans, and frequently get into heated spats, seemingly about nothing. Saying they have an explosive relationship is an understatement. Zeus: Constantly in personal arguments that started with the fangirl comment, but she is mean to everybody anyways. Frequently she makes fun of his stature and creates cruel nicknames based on him being a speedster, such as "skid mark". Tremor: Started off rocky after the fangirl comment, but are on the best terms seemingly of the group after she was the only one to accept his formal introduction of himself in the Tower. She became his first teammate as a part of Gamma squad on stealth on Tobias Whale's estate. Lutin: Upset with him over the fangirl comment, however relationship is largely unkown due to their real lack of conversation. Onyx: Largely unknown due to not talking much. Zavion: One of the few in the group to be actually been nice to Zavion, and has gone so far as to even play Tekken with him. BS felt obligated to do so after watching the way Zeus was contantly treating, and was going to treat, Zavion. Static and Gear: Static was Wes' idol ever since he came onto the scene in Dakota. Wes had almost all of his memorabilia and merchandize, including his civilian hoodie. Gear, partnered with Static, was the brains behind the operation and made gadgets for Static and BS on occasion. Category:Humans Category:Speedsters Category:Titans